Image forming apparatuses form images on media. Image forming apparatuses may be supplied with a variety of media including media in a form of a media supply roll. The roll media may be transported along a media transport path to a print zone to be printed thereon. Subsequently, the roll media may be cut by a cutter and output to a storage bin.